The Call
by quistis218
Summary: A Leon/Claire songfic with a twist. Rated PG for mild profanity and alcohol use. Please read and review.


Okay, so this is technically a songfic. I was watching the video to Backstreet Boys' "The Call" and I realised how much one of the chicks looked like Ada. I got "inspired" so to speak to write this little piece of fluff. I was actually thinking more from the point of view of the girl, and how she'd get her revenge, so I added a little twist at the end. Call it closure, if you will, to all the girls who've ever been cheated.  
  
As usual, I don't own any characters except Jonathon, Resident Evil belongs to Capcom, "The Call" belongs to Backstreet Boys, I am using this w/out permission and am not making any money off this, and all rights reserved (whatever that means). Please dont' sue me, I'm poor.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Review please.  
  
The Call.  
  
*********  
  
Well, let me tell you the story about the call that changed my destiny  
  
Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery  
  
Was about to go home when there she was standing in front of me  
  
Said 'Hi, I got a little place nearby, wanna go?'  
  
I should've said no  
  
Someone's waiting for me  
  
But I called my girl up and said  
  
'Listen baby I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me  
  
The audio is dropping out my battery is low,  
  
Just so you know- we're going to a place nearby  
  
Gotta go!'  
  
*********  
  
Leon Kennedy had begun the evening at the bar 'Twenty-One' enjoying himself immensly. They were celebrating Chris and Jill's engagement, but it was a boy's night out only. Leon, Carlos, Chris and Jonathan, Leon's old friend from the academy went out and celebrated Chris' last night as a bachelor. Leon danced with several women, but eventually settled down and had a few glasses of beer. Now, he was totally bored and watched Chris trying unsuccessfully to break an empty beer can against his forehead. He sighed, and went back to the football game on television which hung at an odd angle above the bar.   
  
"Hey Leon, ain't ya having fun?" Carlos stumbled up to him, slurring his speech.  
  
"Oh, yeah, this is just great. But, all good things must come to an end." Leon stated with irony in his voice. "I think I want to go home. Claire's waiting. You guys don't mind, do ya?" he asked  
  
"Nah," Carlos said. "Go'head. I gotta tell you though, she is one hot piece of ass." he took another gulp of his beer.   
  
"Who, Claire?" Leon asked absent-mindedly. He thought he saw someone familiar across the bar.  
  
"No, man. Jill. I don't know what she sees in Redfield. Lucky bastard. I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind!" Carlos stumbled away.  
  
"You do that." said Leon. He paid for his beer and got up. As he was picking up his jacket, he bumped into a woman in a short black dress. He turned to apologize, and found himself staring at a hauntingly familiar face.  
  
"Leon?" she asked "Leon Kennedy?" She blinked twice and smiled.   
  
"Ada? You're alive?" He asked increduosly. "My God, it's good to see you again."  
  
"Likewise." She responded politely. "So what've you been doing with yourself?"  
  
"Well, I'm a cop. Still. I'm a detective of sorts. It's been rough, but I got back on my feet after all. So how are you doing?" He regretted that question immediately. She was probably still involved in spying or such other activities.  
  
"Well, actually I got a job as a bodyguard. All those years of training paid off, huh?" she said with a smile. He chuckled politely. Her face turned serious, and she touched his hand.  
  
"Listen, I was wondering, if you're not up to anything, I got a little place nearby. Wanna go?" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
I should just decline politely, Leon thought. Instead, he found himself nodding.  
  
"Sure, but I gotta call someone first. Hold on."  
  
He stood up, and took his cell phone out of his pants. Dialing a number, he waited until on the fourth ring, Claire picked up.   
  
"Hello?" She said, drowsily.  
  
"Hi, it's me, what's up baby! I'm sorry, listen I'm gonna be late tonight so don't stay up and wait for me okay?" he tried to sound casual and assured.  
  
"Where are you?" She was a little more alert this time.  
  
"Say that again!" He couldn't hear her very well.  
  
"Hello?" She said again.  
  
"You're coming in and out. The battery must be low. Listen if you can hear me, we're going to a place nearby, alright. Gotta go." He turned his phone off, and grabbed Ada's hand. Together, they walked out of 'Twenty-One'.  
  
"Hey, Jonathan, have you seen Leon? I can't find him." Chris asked the tall, lanky policeman. Jonathan shook his head.  
  
"Naw, man. I haven't seen him ever since the football game started." he looked at Carlos.  
  
"You seen him?" he asked the man.  
  
"Nope... I, yes actually, I saw him walk off with some chick." he hiccuped.  
  
"What? Some chick? Are you sure?" Chris asked, furrowing his eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, some tall lady in a black dress that left nothing to the imagination. Why, you jealous?" He laughed. Chris narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Uh, Carlos, Leon has a girlfriend who just happens to be Chris's younger sister." Jonathan said pointedly.  
  
"Oh, I see, you got the 'overprotective brother' thing happening. Well, good luck. I'm going home." He stood up.  
  
"Yeah, let's go. I gotta talk to...Jill." Chris said in an offhand manner. Jonathan, declining to go, commenced dancing with a girl in a blue dress.   
  
Damn, he thought, this is the best club I've been to.  
  
********  
  
Now two years gone nothing's been won  
  
I can't take it back what's done is done  
  
One of the friends found out   
  
That she wasn't my only one  
  
And it eats me from inside that she's not by my side  
  
Just because I made that call and lied  
  
********  
  
"Claire, I swear to you, nothing happened. We just talked okay, just did a little catching up." Leon was a bad liar, but he couldn't lose Claire. She was precious to him. Damn Chris for telling her. It was none of his business anyway.   
  
Okay, he thought, maybe it is his business, but still...  
  
"Leon, just stop it okay? I don't wanna hear your excuses. You're obviously not over her yet. I think it's best if we don't see each other anymore." Claire looked at him and there were tears in her eyes.   
  
"Look Claire, I..." He paused. He ran out of things to say.  
  
"No. Please, don't say anything else..." she turned away. "I gotta go. Chris is waiting. Please don't call me ever again." She picked up the box with her things, that she used to leave at his apartment, and walked out.  
  
Goodbye Claire, he thought.  
  
That was two years ago. Leon remembered every moment like it was yesterday. He still missed her, still loved her and couldn't believe that he lost her because of one mistake.   
  
Claire... I wonder what she's doing now? Is she seeing anybody?  
  
He decided to call her. He didn't care if he faced rejection. He had to hear her voice again.  
  
"Hello?" Her brother answered. Leon slammed the reciever down, and cringed after he remembered that the Redfields had caller-id. His phone rang after five minutes. He picked it up warily.  
  
"Yes?" He was afraid that it would be Chris, and even more afraid that it would be Claire. It was Claire.  
  
"Hi, Leon." She sounded hesitant, but not mad.  
  
"Hey, Claire. Uh, what's up?" he tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"Not much... so... how've you been? I haven't talked to you in a long time." she said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah, I've been fine. I... missed you..." he said cautiously.  
  
"I missed you too... " she replied. After a long pause, he worked up the nerve to say one sentence.  
  
"Claire, I'm so so sorry for hurting you. Can you ever forgive me?" He gripped the phone hard.   
  
"Leon, I..." She paused.  
  
"Look let's just meet somewhere. There's so much I want to say to you. Please." he waited for her reply.  
  
"Yes, okay. There's a Starbucks near by. I'll meet you there at eight tomorow." She said  
  
"Good, I mean, great. I'll... see you there." she hung up. He replaced the phone and smiled. Maybe things would be okay.  
  
"Well I'm just glad that you guys got back together." Jill said, sipping her beer. She and Claire, along with Rebecca went to "Twenty-One" on ladies night.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I realized that anyone can make mistakes." Claire replied. She looked at Rebecca, and then back at Jill.   
  
"Thanks you guys, for taking me out. I need a short break from married life." Jill snickered. Claire stood up and walked to the door. The smoke of the bar was killing her and she needed fresh air. She looked out into the night, and thought about her relationship with Leon. He was a nice guy, and she did love him, and yet something still bothered her. She needed closure, something that would provide relief. She still felt the pain from two years ago.  
  
"Hey beautiful..." a voice came from behind. She turned around, and gasped. A young man stood there, not much older than 20. He smiled at her. "Remember me?"  
  
"Yes, yes. But I thought that..."  
  
"Hm.. sometimes life gives us a second chance."   
  
"That's true. I kinda missed you, and your cocky attitude."  
  
"Hey! You better be joking... how are you, how's your brother?"  
  
"Fine." she smiled. "I'm so glad you're okay."  
  
"I'm glad you and your brother made it outta that frozen hell alive." he said. "Listen, if you're not busy, wanna go to my place? It's just nearby?"  
  
Claire smiled. "Sure, I just gotta tell my friends that I'm going. Hold up."  
  
When Claire told Jill, the older woman was shocked. "Claire, no. Two wrongs don't make a right. If you're gonna do this everytime Leon screws up, you guys might as well break up again." she shook her head.  
  
"Rebecca, what do you think?" Claire asked.  
  
"Two wrongs make a right, Jill." She smiled bitterly."Go'head sweetie."  
  
Claire nodded. She took out a cell phone and dialed her boyfriend's number.  
  
"Hello?" he said on the fourth ring.  
  
"Hey, Leon. Guess what? I met this boy I used to know way back when. We're going to a place nearby, 'kay? Don't wait up!" she said  
  
"Hey, wait, Claire!" he said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, can't hear ya! I think your phone's broken. Gotta go." with that, she tossed the small cell phone into the trash, and ran into the street where a black Mercedes sped her off into the night.  
  
***********  
  
'Well, let me tell you a story about the call that changed my destiny  
  
Me and my girls went out, just to end up in misery  
  
Was about to go home when there he was standing in front of me  
  
Said 'Hi, I got a little place nearby, wanna go?'  
  
I would've said no  
  
Someone's waiting for me  
  
But I called my man up and said  
  
'Listen baby I'm sorry  
  
Just wanna tell you don't worry  
  
I will be late, don't stay up and wait for me  
  
The audio is dropping out my battery is low,  
  
Just so you know- we're going to a place nearby  
  
Gotta go!' 


End file.
